Cloud and Aeris: The Lost Stories
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: Cloud and Aeris go on a date the game never revealed. Soon, they come to terms with their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Tifa takes drastic measures to put a stop to it all. Rated M for nudity.  A stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Date

Hippo here. I'll start by giving a brief overview of the "relationship" between Cloud and Aeris. Cloud meets Aeris selling flowers. From the start, Aeris shows us all that she is interested in Cloud. They go on one date, and it gets interrupted. Finally, she gets killed by Sephiroth. So that's the story of Cloud and Aeris.

Or so it's presented. But then there's the apocrypha: what we didn't see. Everyone knows that fateful night at Gold Saucer was Cloud and Aeris's first and only date. Or was it? Cloud and Aeris went on several dates, before and after that one.

The first date between Cloud and Aeris took place when the group arrived at Costa del Sol. It was a trip to a secluded beach only Aeris knew about, but first they stopped at a carnival and a restaurant. While Cloud wore his normal attire, Aeris wore a polo shirt with navy blue stripes, along with a pair of green print shorts. She took the shorts off, so basically she just wore the shirt for the beach. But before we get into that, let's go back to where they made the deal.

It happened on the ship. The group had found a secluded deck to take refuge on for the night. As Cloud got settled in his room, he heard a knock on his door. Before he could get up to answer it, the door opened, and Aeris made her way into the room. See, it was a habit of hers. She was always told to knock at the door before entering a room, but she never considered to wait for someone to answer it.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud. "I was about to crash."

"I'm sorry," apologized the soprano, "a lot's happened today."

"I got used to it," replied Cloud.

"I don't know," said Aeris. "I guess it just made me realize the danger we're in."

"I know."

"Hey, Cloud, listen….about that date I promised…" Aeris began.

"I know," Cloud finished for her, "we wouldn't have the time. That's okay."

"Actually," said Aeris, "I was thinking we should go on our date as soon as we dock."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "You serious?

"Yeah!" Aeris exclaimed. "There might not be another chance later."

*****

"What am I getting myself into?" thought Cloud as he knocked on the door to Aeris's room in the villa they were staying at for the evening. It was three in the afternoon, yet it was a bright as noon. In Costa del Sol, the sun was up until nine.

Just then, the door opened. Aeris emerged from the room, dressed in a polo shirt with navy blue stripes, along with a pair of green print shorts. Cloud tried not to blush; he had never seen Aeris legs before, and found them quite attractive. But his attention quickly shifted to the smiling face that was greeting him.

"Hi!" exclaimed Aeris as she threw her arms around Cloud. He hugged her back, remembering how affectionate she could be sometimes. "I was looking forward to this all day!"

"Ready?" asked Cloud.

"Of course," Aeris replied. "Were would you like to go?"

"It doesn't matter," Cloud answered.

"I have an idea," Aeris began. "If we go that way," she said, pointing up the coast, "we pass through a carnival, a restaurant, and then a secluded beach."

"Sounds good," said Cloud.

They began to walk, side by side, in the direction of the carnival.

Suddenly, Aeris began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Cloud.

"It's just that this is where we ask about each other and get to know one another," Aeris replied. "But we already know that stuff."

Cloud chuckled. He was thinking the same thing, and realized they thought alike. Perhaps this wasn't as bad of an idea as originally thought.

"Hey!" scolded Aeris playfully as she poked him in the same manner. "You have to talk, too!"

"Sorry!" Cloud replied in a similar tone of voice and poked her back. Cloud and Aeris then began a poke war. After ten minutes of mutual poking and laughter, they had reached the carnival.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Aeris. "A ring-toss game! Could you win something for me?"

"No prob," Cloud agreed.

Cloud took three rings. The first one landed over a small, pink teddy bear.

"Awww!" she exclaimed. "He is soooo cute! Thanks, Cloud!" said Aeris as she wrapped her right arm around his waist and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

Cloud and Aeris played several more games and went on a few rides before they decided it was time to move on. Both of them felt alone with each other as the sounds and lights of the carnival faded. They were walking side by side again.

"Hey Cloud," said Aeris.

"Yeah?"

"I'm having a really good time!"

Cloud smiled at her. Then, before he could change his mind, he took her hand in his and clasped them together. Aeris's smile widened. The continued to walk hand in hand until they got to the restaurant. They each had a modest meal and talked a bit more.

"What do you want to do after all of this is over?" asked X9.

"I dunno," replied Cloud. "I guess take care of Shinra."

"And after that?"

"Good question," he answered. "How about you?"

"Seriously? Get to know you more."

They finished eating and left the restaurant. When the restaurant was behind them, Aeris suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud.

In response, Aeris turned to make eye contact with him, showing ambiguous emotion. Then, after what seemed like an eternity for both of them, Aeris moved forward and pressed her lips against Cloud's. Cloud began to kiss back, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've wanted to kiss you the whole time," Aeris whispered.

Cloud pulled her in again, and kissed her more deeply. He ran his hands over Aeris's back, as she did likewise to him. The taste of her mouth was soothing to him, and the feeling of his arms around her made her feel safer than she had felt in years.

Just then, Aeris spotted a bench. She took Cloud's hand in hers, and they sat down, locking their lips once more.

"I really like you," Aeris said as they stopped to breathe.

"I've had a buzz since I first met you in the streets," Cloud replied.

Aeris giggled, and pressed her lips against his once more. They kissed each other for what seemed like another eternity. Finally, Aeris stood up.

"The beach is just beyond those bushes," she said.

They pushed their way through the bushes, and a beautiful sight came to Cloud's eyes. The water sparkled, and the sand was white as salt. There were two high walls naturally made out of rocks. Those walls and the foliage behind them made the beach invisible to anyone who passed.

"What do you think?" asked the soprano.

"It's perfect," Cloud replied. "You weren't planning on swimming, were you?"

"No," Aeris laughed. "I just wanted to sit and talk."

"Where would we sit?" Cloud asked noticing there were no places to sit.

Aeris sighed. "I snuck two beach chairs back here before we met. But I don't know what happened to them."

"We can sit in the sand," Cloud suggested.

"True," she replied. With that, Aeris gripped her shorts.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"I don't want to get sand in them," Aeris replied. "It would be so uncomfortable."

Suddenly, her face turned serious. She seemed nervous to Cloud. Then, after a deep breath, Aeris pulled down her shorts and stepped out of them.

Cloud's eyes widened as Aeris stood in front of him, clutching her now-bare bottom. He had assumed she had been wearing bikini bottoms. But instead, nothing.

Aeris, meanwhile, could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest. He mouth began to feel dry, and her hands began to tremble. She had done what her heart had told her to do, without thinking of the consequences. She now had a fear in the back of her head that Cloud might turn and run. Seconds seemed like hours.

Finally, Cloud pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed back, realizing she had not driven him away. Her heart did not slow, however.

Cloud gazed into her smiling face. Every feature of it was perfect: her green eyes, her white teeth, and her bold red lips that seemed to invite him to kiss her again. He accepted the invitation.

"I'm so glad I met you," Aeris whispered in his ear after they broke the kiss.

"You make me a happy man," Cloud told her.

"And you make me a happy girl," Aeris replied.

"So happy you could do the happy dance all day?" joked Cloud.

Aeris giggled. She turned around, ran for about ten feet, and did a somersault.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Cloud.

"High school," Aeris replied. She then turned to face him. "Did I mention I was a cheerleader?"

X1 began to blush. He was attempting to resist the urge to gaze at her pubic area, but was failing at the same time.

Aeris didn't seem to notice. She sat down in the sand, and signaled Cloud to join her.

"What are you thinking?" asked Aeris as Cloud took a seat next to her.

"Just you," Cloud replied. "And how wonderful you are."

"The thought's mutual," Aeris replied with a giggle.

"You opened me up a bit," Cloud observed.

"I know," said Aeris, smiling at him. With that, she climbed onto Cloud's lap, facing him.

Cloud brushed the sand off of her exposed buttocks and pulled her in for another kiss. After the kiss ended, she pulled him in for a soft hug.

"I definitely want to do a second date," Aeris said with a smile.

"Me too," Cloud replied, smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Date/A Possible Solution

Cloud and Aeris' second date occurred a few days later. They had returned to Gold Saucer after the debacle down below. While down there, Cloud began to lose hope. Aeris, of course, was more optimistic. She promised Cloud a second date if they got out of the situation. The group decided to take two days to clear their minds and plan the next step. And it was then Aeris formally asked for the second date.

"Hey Yuffie," Cloud asked the respective girl on the morning of the date.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Who do you like better. Tifa or Aeris?"

"After sharing a room with both of them, I'll have to say Aeris," she replied. "By a mile."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Aeris," began Yuffie, "is a sweet girl, kind to everything and everyone alive. She even put a lady bug outside our room last night instead of squashing it. Tifa, now she was mischievous. She loved passin' gas, then she'd shut the windows and fan it all around."

"I have another date with Aeris," Cloud then declared, trying to hide a grin.

"You do know she's crazy about you, right?"

"I figured," Cloud replied.

"No, seriously," Yuffie insisted. "All she talked about last night was you."

"Really?"

"Yup," replied Yuffie. "This is something really good you've got with her. Don't screw it up."

Cloud smile faded, and his facial expression seemed cross. "Why would I?"

"I'm just saying!" Yuffie defended.

As Cloud left his room to head for Aeris's, Tifa greeted him ten feet from the door.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"What's up?" asked Cloud.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your date with Aeris," she said.

"Thanks," replied Cloud, as he began to head off.

"Hey Cloud," Tifa suddenly called.

"Yeah?" asked Cloud as he turned around to face her.

"If you never met Aeris," Tifa asked nervously, "do you think we would have dated?"

"I dunno," Cloud replied. "Maybe."

"Just asking," said Tifa.

Cloud waived good-bye and continued on his way. Tifa stood alone in that spot for nearly an hour. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Aeris was already waiting for Cloud in front of the door to her room when he arrived. She was dressed in a white baby shirt and a pair of really comfy-looking black pants.

"Hey!" shouted the green-eyed soprano as she literally ran into his arms.

"I was looking forward to this all day," said Cloud.

"Me too," replied Aeris as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Where to?" asked Cloud.

"There's a mall in the grown-ups wing," Aeris suggested. "I could use some shopping."

"Sounds good to me," replied Cloud, lying, of course. He wasn't the least bit interested, but he really liked Aeris. He didn't want to screw it up, as Yuffie had put it.

"This one's cute!" exclaimed Aeris as she examined a white baby shirt in a girls' clothes store. "Don't you think it would look good on me?"

"Of course," Cloud replied. Of course, he really meant to say was "Can we go now?" but knew he needed to keep his cool.

"And look at these jeans!" said Aeris as she pulled them from a discount pile. "My butt would look so good in these."

This was one thing Cloud most definitely agreed with, but knew he ought not voice that.

"Are you going to try them on?" Cloud as Aeris moved over next to him.

"No," she replied with a smile as she kissed him on the mouth. "I've never bought clothes that never fit me. I know my sizes by heart."

The two walked hand in hand to the counter and Aeris paid for her clothes. Cloud let out a sigh of relief inside. He hadn't bought himself clothes in six years, and this was the reason. As they left the store, Aeris turned in Cloud's direction, and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you," she said.

"What's that?" asked Cloud.

Instead of verbally responding, Aeris pointed across the mall, towards a Game Garage.

"You're kidding," Cloud dismissed.

Aeris shook her head. "I know how boring clothes shopping can be for a guy," she observed. "It's only fair. Besides, I want to see what's out."

Cloud's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Of course! You didn't think I don't play video games just because I'm a girl, did you?"

"No," Cloud answered, innocently lying. "Of course not."

Another Time and Place….

One the ship, even before Cloud and Aeris went on their first date, Tifa wandered the halls alone. It was late at night, and everyone else had gone to bed. But Tifa couldn't sleep. She had business to take care of. The group had mutually agreed to remain in their rooms for the night with their doors locked, to avoid another encounter with Sephiroth. But that was exactly what she was counting on. She had descended deep into the bowels of the ship. And there, she saw a brief flash of long, gray hair.

"Have you come here to die?" spoke the meditating swordsman.

"No," replied Tifa. Nevertheless, her heart was beginning to accelerate.

"Of course," Sephiroth continued, "that is no longer yours to choose."

"What if I could help you?" suggested Tifa.

"And how would that be possible?" demanded Sephiroth.

"I know the threat to your mission," Tifa stated. "A girl named Aeris. She is the last of the Ancients."

"Then I will kill you now," Sephiroth declared as he stood up and drew his sword.

"Wait!" shouted Tifa, tears threatening her mascara-stained eyes. "Why?"

"You have not told me anything I did not already know."

"I'm not finished! I'm traveling with her! I know where to find her!"

Sephiroth cautiously lower his sword. "And why are you helping me?"

"Because I want her gone as much as you do!" Tifa pleaded, ready to pass out from anxiety.

"You are in love with Cloud?"

"Yes," Tifa sobbed.

"So you will help me kill Aeris," Sephiroth declared. "And what then?"

"No one would be able to stop you," Tifa reminded him. "The world will be yours to control."

The two enemies gazed into each other's eyes, neither letting their guard down.

"So be it," Sephiroth finally said. "You will help me kill Aeris. But if Cloud interferes with what I am planning, I might have to kill him."

"He won't," insisted X2. After Aeris dies, he'll probably give up."

"And if the plot fails?"

"Then you have me," Tifa replied

"Cloud?" asked Aeris.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?"

It was now two hours after they had gotten back from the Game Garage. They were in Aeris's room, cuddling together on the bed. Cloud was still in his normal attire, though he did unbutton his shirt, as he was feeling suffocated. Aeris had been wearing her baby shirt and comfy pants right up until they decided to cuddle; now she just wore the shirt. Cloud could see the reflection of her exposed buttocks in the television, and tried in vain to avoid glancing too often.

"I know you answered me once," Aeris continued, "but have you changed since we started dating?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied honestly.

"Really?" asked the soprano. "How?"

"I really like you," Cloud answered.

"And I really like you," she replied.

"Now, can I ask you something?" Cloud requested.

"Of course," welcomed Aeris.

"What do you want to see happen with us?"

Aeris closed her green eyes. "I want to see a good relationship blossom."

"Then it will happen when you're ready," Cloud said.

Aeris nodded with a smile.

After a long silence, Cloud spoke again. "Aeris, are you ready now?"

"I am," she replied.

Cloud took a deep breath. "Aeris, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she replied happily. With that, she threw her arms around his neck. When she broke the embrace, Cloud could see her eyes tearing.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just so happy!"

"So am I," replied Cloud. "So am I."


End file.
